Oregon PRAMS is a research tool of great significance. Because of its design, weighting and high response rate, it collects surveillance data of very high quality about perinatal events in far more depth than birth certificate data. The Oregon Office of Family Health has also leveraged PRAMS into a longitudinal study by reinterviewing respondents when the index child is 2 year old (the PRAMS-2 survey). The PRAMS/PRAMS-2 surveillance system has provided data for Oregon's Needs Assessments (including Title V and Home Visiting);monitoring the health status of Oregon women and children;and research for new insights into health problems. The availability of PRAMS data has been helpful in program development (e.g., postpartum depression and breastfeeding). PRAMS data will be valuable in the implementation of our most recent MCH Needs Assessment, focusing on maternal mental health, family violence, alcohol, oral health, and obesity. In addition, PRAMS data will be valuable in program development and monitoring of periconceptional folic acid to prevent birth defects and maternal smoking, areas in which we need improvement.